


just my type

by SpiritTamer



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: 5 Times, Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Dorks in Love, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, HPA AU, No Angst, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 06:44:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14303109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritTamer/pseuds/SpiritTamer
Summary: 4 times Angie kissed Korekiyo and 1 time Korekiyo kissed Angie





	just my type

“So you’re dating?” 

The courtyard of Hope’s Peak Academy was bright on the sunny spring day, with students out for lunch and chatting together in the grass, it was no wonder everyone was in such a good mood with weather like this. 

Korekiyo’s mood, however, quickly soured at the question, jerking his head toward the person asking. Kirumi chuckled into her hand at his look, strolling next to him. In front of them, Angie eagerly rambled away to Tenko about the newest book Korekiyo and Angie read together. It became a thing to work together when they had 3 classes together. 

Kirumi shrugged when Korekiyo didn’t say anything. “You looked very fond, listening to her talk about you.”

“Keep your voice down!” He hissed, expression turning to a glare. This, of course, only caused Kirumi to smile widely. 

Their bickering was cut short when the bell rang, Angie spinning around to wave goodbye and head off to class with Tenko. 

“Bye-onara!” She shouted, already skipping away. The girl turned back around for a minute and brought her fingertips to her mouth, blowing a kiss in their direction, Tenko dragging her along. 

Korekiyo stood dumbfounded for a good ten seconds until Kirumi nudged him. 

“I take it that wasn’t for me?” She asked, eyes sparkling. 

“Shut up.” He growled back, face red, only half covered by his mask. 

 

 

 

2.  
Korekiyo was a good student, for the most part. He wasn’t out late, did his work, slept well, woke early. 

That’s why he groaned when his phone vibrated about 5 times on his desk, waking him up in the middle of the night. On the 10th noise, he gave in and flipped over in bed, grabbing the phone and sighing as he unlocked it. 

10 unread texts from Angie Yonaga. They’d just gotten each other’s phone numbers the other day, and Angie had nothing to better to do, apparently. 

Normally, he’d love to have a conversation with her but it was- he squinted at the bright white letters at the top of the screen- 1:27 in the morning. 

angie: HI!  
angie: are u good at algebra angies doing her hw right now  
angie: nvm she gives up shell do it tomorrow when she wakes up  
angie: angies marathoning buzzfeed unsolved have u seen it yet  
angie: we should go demon hunting  
angie: or start an occult club?????  
angie: actually kaito would hate that lol  
angie: KIYO!!!!!!!!!!!!! why do u sleep so early :(((((((((((((  
angie: does kiyo wanna get coffee tomorrow. it can be like  
angie: [DELETED MSG]  
angie: nvm

He sighed, seeing the last three messages were sent less than 2 minutes ago, and carefully typed out a reply

korekiyo: I told you to stop calling me Kiyo. Yes, we can get coffee- and no I haven’t seen that show. Also, did you know you can say more than one sentence per message?  
angie: ur so boring KIYO!!  
korekiyo: You’ve told me that, specifically over text, multiple times. Why are you awake right now?  
angie: bored bored bored!!!!!!  
korekiyo: You still need sleep. Coffee won’t keep you up all class.  
angie: FINE mr. mentally stable lifestyle.  
korekiyo: What about my lifestyle is mentally stable?  
angie: fair point. angie will sleep ONLY if u promise to watch buzzfeed unsolved with angie over the weekend.  
korekiyo: …

He paused then, fingers just gracing the keyboard. Going over to Angie’s house, that was like a date, right? Actually, isn’t coffee a date too? Or was he just reading into it too much?

Meanwhile, in his five seconds of thinking, Angie had continued 

angie: ???? idk what that means  
korekiyo: Fine.  
angie: YAY! Night kiyo 

The rest of the message was a multitude of heart and kiss emojis, and Korekiyo felt himself blush in spite of everything. 

korekiyo: ...Goodnight, Angie. 

He shut the phone off with a sigh. Reading into it too much. That’s all he had to think about.

 

 

 

3.  
“How’s this one?” Angie asked for the 7th time in the last half hour, applying yet another shade of lipstick from his sisters vast makeup collection. They’d agreed to go to the school dance together, and Miyadera had lent her whatever, including a multitude of fancy dresses. 

They were going as friends, completely platonically. Nothing of it, nothing to read into. Just friends. 

Is what Korekiyo told himself as he rolled his eyes at Angie’s antics, smiling beneath his face mask.

“They all look the same, Angie. Just pick one.”

“You’re no fun!” She pouted, tapping heeled shoes on the floor. “Angie will prove to you they’re different!” 

Korekiyo blinked up as Angie came to stand next to his chair, and leaned in suddenly, pressing a kiss to his cheek, the red makeup smearing on his face as he jerked back in surprise. 

“Hey!” Was his natural response, face flushing about as red as the lipstick itself. 

Angie shrugged, sticking her tongue out. “Have fun getting that off! Tenko and Himiko are picking us up in 5.”

She turned and left the room, brushing it off as something silly, but he couldn’t help but notice her face was a dark shade of blush too. 

 

 

 

4\. and 1.  
The library was quiet at Hope’s Peak, late in the afternoon, with few students still in the building. Two sat next to each other, however, shoulder to shoulder. Korekiyo focused intently on the textbook they shared, trying as hard as he could to not notice how close Angie was. 

It didn’t last long as he caught her looking up out of the corner of his eye, the girl not paying attention to their work. 

“What are you...staring at?” He asked carefully, facing her now. Angie quickly jerked away, flustered.

“Nothing, nothing! You just look nice without the mask.” She smiled nervously

Right. He’d completely forgot he’d taken it off when they were snacking it earlier. Guess that boundary had been longer crossed. 

“If you say so.” He stated, going back to the book and ignoring her oddness. However…

“Can you look at me again, Korekiyo?”

Well, she only ever used Korekiyo when she was (mostly) serious, so he did turn, turn to look down at Angie sitting next to him.

Except she wasn’t sitting next to him, really. She was tilted up, close to his face with her eyes shut, leaning in while shaking. 

He blinked. Once, twice. 

Kissing. She was kissing him. Their lips were meeting. He felt his face go completely red, and eyes wide, and his body reacted for him, springing backward.

“Did you just-“ He looked down and back to Angie’s face, now leaning back away with a blank expression. “K-K-Kiss me?!” 

Angie’s face went from something of worry to acute terror in a split second, somehow managing to maintain a crooked smile, eyebrows contorted in something comical. 

“Ha, ha… whoops.” She trailed off, and stood to make a move to dart out of the library at Korekiyo’s reaction. 

“Wait, Angie!” He called as she started out, grabbing her wrist as she reached the door. He moved his hands forward and clasped to both sides of her face, drawing the girls mouth towards her own, pressing their lips together again. 

Angie made a noise of surprise in the back of her throat, but relaxed after a second, leaning in to entangle her hands in Korekiyo’s hair.

Unfortunately, the exchange didn’t last long. Still against the door and unstable, Angie’s leg slipped, and they tumbled backwards into the hallway in a mess of limbs, lips still connected for a second.

Korekiyo let out a grunt of pain and quickly stood, reaching a hand to help Angie up, face still flushed. He was completely ready to kiss her again to make up for lost time, but jumped in his skin when a pair of voices came from beside them.

“Gross!” Came Tenko’s exclamation, making a disgusted expression. Kirumi was next to her, raised eyebrows at him.

 _Finally_ ,she mouthed. 

He turned back to Angie, still holding his hand, looking mostly unfazed from the fall, still grinning at him with bright eyes.

_Finally indeed._

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll fill this tag myself if that’s what it takes


End file.
